La poupée
by Merry Moca
Summary: Il était là, assis sur un trottoir, pauvre enfant abandonné. Semi UA
1. Chapter 1

Chaque jour qui passait, il se tenait là, sur ce bout de trottoir.

Il ne faisait rien, se contentant de rester assis et de regarder les gens passer.

Eux ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à la misère du monde, encore moins quand elle était à quelques pas d'eux, et notamment quand elle avait cette apparence. Un petit enfant, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus enfantin, aux cheveux blancs, fins, et inhabituels. Pour une tête aussi jeune, il était surprenant de voir des cheveux aussi immaculés.

Couplé à cela, des yeux aux iris couleurs ciel orageux, un gris profond et brillant à la lumière. Et qui reflétaient une innocence enfantine alliée à une tristesse sans nom quand ils se posaient sur des familles heureuses.

Cette sombre mélancolie mature était pourtant associée à un permanant petit sourire, comme si en fin de compte sa solitude et sa tristesse ne le touchaient que peu et qu'il aimait voir la vie se débattre autour de lui. Et que cela lui importait peu qu'elle ne veuille pas égailler sa vie à lui aussi pour qu'il soit aussi heureux.

Même si se sourire semblait maintenant peint sur sa frimousse, devenu une simple façade amicale.

Et par delà ce curieux contraste, c'était la cicatrice écarlate lui barrant presque la moitié du visage.

Commençant par un pentacle au dessus de l'œil gauche, elle terminait par une larme de sang sur la tendre joue.

Brisant le visage d'ange qui pouvait avoir les traits juvéniles, cela repoussait les gens qui la voyaient.

Aucuns d'eux n'aimaient la bizarrerie. Et cet enfant les accumulées.

Rien que son faciès éloignait autant qu'attirait.

Recroquevillé comme il l'était, on devinait sans mal sa petite taille, ainsi que sa fragilité. Une grosse moufle cachait sa main gauche, malgré la température clémente d'un beau printemps.

Abandonné dans son coin, on aurait dit une poupée cassée, laissée ici par une quelconque petite fille capricieuse.

Une poupée fissurée, qui aurait perdu toute fonction originelle.

Un si jeune garçon ne devrait pas avoir un air si résigné et adulte.

Il devrait rire aux éclats.

Une poupée brisée que l'on avait jetée, parce qu'elle n'était plus jolie.


	2. Chapter 2

Même trottoir. Même enfant abandonné. Même expression reflétant la plus sincère des joies. Pourtant, un élément différait du tableau habituel.

La moufle qui habituellement recouvrait sa main gauche s'était effilochée jusqu'à ne plus rien recouvrir, laissant apparent un membre rouge sang et quelque peu difforme. Le petit être, qui déjà n'attirait pas de nombreux regards compatissants, répugnait les passants.

Des regards haineux, dégoutés, le dévisageait de par en par.

Et toujours, encore et toujours, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux encore un peu plus vide à chaque murmure indigné à son encontre. « Erreur de la nature », « enfant du démon », tout y passait. Lui, soldat fidèle au poste, faisait front à l'attirail des langues ennemis. Seul contre tous.

Et puis un jour, un rayon de lumière. Il n'avait jusque là jamais vraiment aperçut autre chose que les ténèbres, alors au départ cela l'avait un peu surpris. Ebloui aussi.

Et enfin impressionné. Un homme au costume bariolé et au grand sourire, lui tendait la main. Un sourire vrai, des yeux francs et amicaux. Une personne aimante. En quelques secondes, il avait découvert ce que c'était que la vraie joie.

Hésitant, il prit timidement la main tendue.

L'étrange homme en sourit davantage, et doucement le releva. D'une gestuelle qui se voulait désordonnée, il dépoussiéra les vêtements de l'enfant, sous son regard étonné. Jamais encore, on ne lui avait témoigné autant d'attention.

Fière de son travail, l'adulte mit une main dans le dos de l'enfant et le poussa gentiment.

« Maintenant, marche, et plus jamais ne regarde en arrière. Continue de marcher, quelque soit les obstacles. Car maintenant, tu n'es plus une poupée animée de sentiments. Alors, marche, et deviens libre. »

Et tout comme si tout était naturel, il repartit d'un pas sautillant. Le rayon de lumière s'en allait, les ténèbres revenaient. Pourtant, elles ne lui faisaient plus vraiment peur. Il regarda le sol, quelques secondes. Avant de s'élancer vers l'homme qui avait pris un peu d'avance. Qui, quand il sentit l'enfant à ses côtés, sourit d'encore plus belle.

« Faisons un bout de chemin ensemble, alors.

\- Allen. »

Intrigué par la petite voix fluette qui s'était élevée, il tourna la tête vers l'enfant. Cramoisi, il tentait de cacher son visage derrière ses mèches blanches.

« Pas de nom ? »

Signe de négation.

« Moi, c'est Mana. Enchanté, Allen Walker !

\- Walker ? »

Continue de marcher, qu'il lui avait dit…

« Ca me va. »

Une main vint effleurer le haut de sa tête, en une douce caresse. C'était chaud. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il avait toujours eu froid. Pas de source de chaleur où se mettre à proximité, jamais d'endroit à lui où se poser en sécurité. Seulement ce bout de trottoir et les passants.

« Tu n'es plus seul, maintenant. »

Et les larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux couleur orage, laissant des sillons humide sur les joues de l'enfant, pendant qu'un sourire, un vrai sourire, rayonnant, ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

La fin de la solitude.


End file.
